One More Time
by brownhairedlass
Summary: Emma has just lost Killian but when the whispers from the dagger lead her to Mr. Gold's pawnshop she may find herself back with him sooner than she thought as she is sent on a wild, heartbreaking adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my Captain Swan hiatus project. I'll aim to update daily during what's left of the hiatus. This story is set in the end of Swan Song with a little change in the end. The chapters will be short but frequent._

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd been lying there, motionless on her living room couch, fully clothed. She hadn't even bothered to remove her boots or her jacket.

Judging by the amount of sunlight that crept in through the gap between the curtains she assumed it was somewhere between 9 and 11 o'clock in the morning, which meant that she had been lying here for a long time.

She absentmindedly let her fingers trace the engraved metal of the ring in her hands as she looked up at the ceiling. She was pleasantly surprised by the lack of visitors. She'd told her family to leave her alone but she hadn't expected them to actually listen to her. Staying away when told to wasn't something her family was good at. There was only one person she wanted to see right now and that person was gone forever. Third time was the charm, right?

She had used up all her tears several hours ago. She was done crying. Now she just wanted to lie here and wait for sleep to claim her. This couch was the only place she could sleep. She hadn't even furnished her bedroom - their bedroom. When she was the dark one she didn't need sleep so she never felt a need to get a bed.

But she didn't feel tired. It hadn't been long since she got rid of the darkness and up until then she had never felt tired. She supposed it was like waking up after a long night of sleep, she didn't need rest yet.

"I'm sorry Killian," she thought. "I couldn't save you."

She could still hear the whispers from the previous dark ones, taunting her.

"We're still here, you saved no one, you failed, he's here with us and we're still here!"

What the hell?

Emma instantly sat up. This was definitely not something she had imagined. She heard those voices loud and clear. This wasn't right. Killian destroyed the darkness when he sacrificed himself. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She could grieve later. If something had gone wrong she owed it to Killian to find out what it was.

* * *

 _Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_And so the plot begins. This is actually two chapters in one. I decided to merge them together. Enjoy._

* * *

The voices had led her to Gold's pawnshop. Why didn't that surprise her. She opened the door with a flick of her wrist and stepped inside. The shop was empty. Gold was probably still in bed.

She withdrew her phone from her pocket and texted: _MEET ME AT YOUR SHOP NOW!_

She sent it to Gold and waited. The wait wasn't long. Gold entered the shop a few minutes later.

"You see Miss Swan, this isn't the library or Granny's or some bus station, this is my shop so unless the sign says open you're not invited!" he said as he went to stand behind the counter.

"I think I was invited!" she said. "The whispering. It's the dagger it's calling to me."

"You're imagining things," Gold insisted but Emma shook her head. "No! I heard it, it's here, you have it don't you?"

This shouldn't come as a surprise to her, he was the only other former dark one in town, and the only other former dark one who was still alive.

At first Gold said nothing but he seemed to realize that it was no use lying to her. She always knew when people were lying to her and this man had just told a lie. He bent down to pick something up from the lower shelves behind the counter and placed an item wrapped in silver on the countertop.

"Yes I do," he confessed and removed the fabric to reveal the dark one's dagger.

Emma wasn't prepared for what she discovered. Not only did he have the dagger but engraved into the blade was 'Rumplestiltskin'.

"You're the dark one, again." she realized, her eyes still fixed on the cursed blade in front of them.

Gold chuckled. "Yes. I wasn't expecting you to hear it but then again most ex dark ones are dead."

"How is this possible," she demanded.

Gold smiled. "When you came to me asking for help I saw an opportunity. As fate would have it I had a small vial of magic. One drop was enough for me to know that I could get it all back. So when Hook thought he was destroying the darkness he was actually moving it. Channeling it some place safe."

"Into you," Emma hissed.

"Yes, now things are as they should be."

Emma didn't think she'd ever been so angry in her entire life. She wanted to punch him, to strangle him and to runt hat dagger through his heart. No she wanted to do so much worse than that. How dared he do this to Killian.

"Killian sacrificed himself to destroy the darkness and you took that away from him!"

She raised her hand to cast a spell.

Gold blocked her magic easily.

"Do you honestly think that you can hurt me," he said calmly. "I now have the combined power of every dark one who ever lived, including you."

Which meant that he was more dangerous than ever and not even her own magic could stop him, she realized.

"You found a loophole and betrayed us all again!" she said.

He shrugged. "It's what I do. It's the man I am."

"What do you think Belle would say if she found out about what you've done, what you've become."

Gold shrugged. "It doesn't matter because she is not going to find out anyway."

"Don't underestimate me!" Emma hissed. "I now know your secret and nothing is going to stop me from telling people who you really are."

"Alas Miss Swan that is where you are wrong," he said. "You see you shouldn't underestimate me either."

From his pocket he drew a black wand that Emma instantly recognized as the wand she had used to open the time portal back when she and Killian had been stuck in the past.

"You still have that wand."

"I was the one who taught Regina, it was easy for me to get through her protective spells and steal back the wand. A powerful item such as the black fairy's wand should be kept somewhere safe, don't you agree?"

"And you think that's with you?"

"From what you told me of you and Hook's, may he rest in peace, little adventure tot he past I'm assuming that you know what this wand can do."

Emma gritted her teeth. How dared he speak of Killian.

"You said that it could recreate any magic ever performed," Emma said.

"And did it work for you?"

Emma didn't answer. She didn't need to.

"Now of course only the person who performed the magic could recreate it but I now have the power of all past dark ones including you and your late boyfriend, which means-"

Emma could barely believe her own eyes as she suddenly found herself face to face with herself.

"You can still see her too I'm assuming," said Gold.

"You're, you're going to-" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Make sure you're not around to tell anyone of what you've learned today yes," he said.

The dark Emma in front of her looked apologetic.

Gold raised the black wand. It glowed and an orange-colored vortex appeared beside Emma.

"You can't do this," Emma said. "You have no idea what the consequences could be."

"Oh but I do, Miss Swan and I'm confident that there is nothing you can do to stop me."

The dark Emma in front of her turned into Killian.

"I'm sorry Swan," he said.

Emma could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"K-Killian," she choked out.

"Enjoy your trip Miss Swan," Gold said and Emma felt herself being pulled into the vortex.

* * *

 _Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know how long she'd been falling. It could be hours, minutes or mere seconds. The concept of time made no sense sense here. She was just falling into the seemingly endless spiral of nothingness.

She had gotten so used to her fire-colored surroundings that she was almost shocked when she caught sight of the blue sky and suddenly found herself falling through mid-air, heading straight for the ocean.

She was going to drown, she was sure of it. She had to be at least three miles away from the island she spotted in the distance so even if she survived this fall there was no way she'd be able so swim to shore.

She closed her eyes, not needing to see what came next. At least she would be with Killian again, she thought comfortingly to herself.

She waited for the collision but it never came. Not the way she expected it to at least. She landed on something hard and wooden. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. But she still didn't dare to open her eyes.

She heard voices around her, all of them male. She figured she had landed on a ship. But where? And perhaps more importantly - when?

She felt a pair of hands pull her up. She didn't have the time to react or push them away before she felt a knife being pressed against her throat.

"Captain, we've caught a stowaway."

"Great," Emma thought, now she was in even more trouble.

She closed her eyes tightly as she heard footsteps approach her and her captors. She assumed it was their captain.

"Put that knife away," a new voice said, which made Emma's blood freeze.

"It's safe to open your eyes lass," it said.

Emma couldn't. She didn't dare to.

"Come on, look at me," it said. "I promise that no harm will come to you if you do as you're told."

Emma hesitated but decided that it was best to do as she was told. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring right into the face of Captain Hook. _Please review._


End file.
